Musical Atmos
by Spymaster Fletcher
Summary: Making the people of Atmos live in song. Script-form, possibly OOC and t for language, content and boyish attitude. Total hilarity- not much can be said about it.
1. Schadenfreude Stork and Finn

-1**Musical Atmos**

By Spymaster Fletcher

Making the people of Atmos live in song. Script-form, possibly OOC and t for language, content and boyish attitude.

I don't own anything here. At all. So don't ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Picture Finn sitting up against the wall of the condor, He has just been rejected by lots of girls on terra Tropica. Next, picture Stork coming down to the hanger to work on the Stork Mobil. He sees Finn and starts to sing. _

STORK:  
Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy

FINN:  
I'll say.

STORK:  
And when I see how sad you are  
It sort of makes me...  
Happy!

FINN:  
Happy?!

STORK:  
Sorry, Finn, merbian nature-  
Nothing I can do!  
It's...  
Schadenfreude!  
Making me feel glad that I'm not you.

FINN:  
Well that's not very nice, Stork!

STORK:  
I didn't say it was nice! But everybody does it!

D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?

FINN:  
Yeah...

STORK:  
And ain't it fun to watch talon fighter falling on their asses?

FINN:  
Sure!

STORK:  
And don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,  
Watching people out in the rain!

FINN:  
You bet!

STORK:  
That's...

STORK AND FINN:  
Schadenfreude!

STORK:  
People taking pleasure in your pain!

FINN:  
Oh, Schadenfreude, huh?  
What's that, some kinda Cyclonian word?

STORK:  
Yup! It's Ancient Cyclonian for "happiness at the misfortune of others!"

FINN:  
"Happiness at the misfortune of others." That is Cyclonian!

Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken

STORK:  
Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in!

FINN:  
Being on the elevator when somebody shouts "Hold the door!"

STORK AND FINN:  
"No!!"  
Schadenfreude!

STORK:  
"Fuck you lady, that's what stairs are for!"

FINN:  
Ooh, how about...  
Piper girly getting Bs?

STORK:  
Raptors getting STDs!

FINN:  
Waking time keeps from their naps!

STORK:  
Watching Murk Raiders reading maps!

FINN:  
Wallop bullies getting tackled!

STORK:  
Rebel Ducks getting shackled!

FINN:  
Watching sky-knights never reach

STORK AND FINN:  
The ending of their award speech!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!

STORK:  
The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate.  
'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes them feel great.

FINN:  
Sure!  
We provide a vital service to society!

STORK AND FINN:  
You and me!  
Schadenfreude!  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
To be!

STORK:  
S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!

_Now picture Aerrow walking into the hanger, his jaw dropping._

AERROW:

I would rather not know.


	2. If you were Gay Stork and Finn

**Musical Atmos**

By Spymaster Fletcher

Making the people of Atmos live in song. Script-form, possibly OOC and t for language, content and boyish attitude.

I don't own anything here. At all. So don't ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Picture Stork sitting in the control room his feet up on the table reading a book._

STORK:  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Doom and how to avoid it for idiots."  
No teammate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

_Picture Finn entering the room and puts a glass on the table._

FINN:  
Oh,hi Stork!

STORK:  
Hi Finn.

FINN:  
Hey Stork, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me in the hanger this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

STORK:  
That's very interesting.

FINN:  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

STORK:  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

FINN:  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Stork...

STORK:  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

FINN:  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Stork.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

STORK:  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Finn! This conversation is over!!

FINN:  
Yeah, but...

STORK:  
OVER!!

FINN:  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

STORK:  
Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

FINN:  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

STORK:  
Ah, Finn!

FINN:  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

STORK:  
Finn, I'm trying to read this book.

FINN:  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

STORK:  
Finn!

FINN:  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

STORK:  
Argh!

FINN:  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

STORK:  
What?

FINN:  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

STORK:  
I would?

FINN:  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

STORK:  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

FINN:  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

STORK:  
Finn, that's WRONG!

FINN:  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

STORK:  
I am not listening!

FINN:  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

STORK:  
La la la la la!

FINN:  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

STORK:  
Aaaah!

FINN:  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

STORK:  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

FINN:  
If you were gay.

STORK:  
Argh!

_Picture Stork throwing the book at Finn who had starting to drink is coke and then spilt it all over him._

STORK:

Pwn.


	3. Life outside your apartment Everyone

**Musical Atmos**

By Spymaster Fletcher

Making the people of Atmos live in song. Script-form, possibly OOC and t for language, content and boyish attitude.

I don't own anything here. At all. So don't ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Picture Aerrow sitting at his desk on the Condor looking over papers. Now picture Piper knocking on the door and comming in._

PIPER:  
Aerrow!

AERROW:  
Yeah.

PIPER:  
Listen, Aerrow, nobody's seen ya for two weeks.  
What's up with that?

AERROW:  
I went to work for a temp agency, and they  
fired me for being too young.  
I maxed out my crystals, I'm two months behind  
in reports, I totally messed up my personal life.  
Oh, and Piper - I still haven't found my purpose!

PIPER:  
All right. Get off your ass and stop worrying!  
Everyone's getting together to mess around the city today.

AERROW:  
Have fun!

PIPER:  
When I say everyone, that includes you!

There is life outside your apartment.  
I know it's hard to conceive.  
But there's life outside your apartment.  
And you're only gonna see it if you leave.

There is cool shit to do,  
But it can't come to you,  
And who knows, Aerrow  
You might even score!

There is life outside your apartment.  
But you gotta open the door!

AERROW:  
No, thanks, I'm staying in!

PIPER:  
Don't tell me I gotta force you.

AERROW:  
Sorry!

PIPER:  
All right, everyone! He's resisting!

_Picture everyone pileing into Aerrows room and him looking a little suprised._

ALL(FINN, JUNKO, STORK, PIPER, DARK ACE, REAVES, SNIPE, RAPTORS, ABSOLUTE ZEROS, AYRGYN) BUT AERROW:  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside...  
There is life outside your apartment!  
There's a pigeon  
Squashed on the street.

REPTON:  
Yum.

FINN:  
There's a girl passing by

PIPER:  
No I think it's a guy

ALL BUT AERROW:  
And a homeless man  
Who only wants to  
Buy something to eat!

Sorry, can't help you.

PIPER:  
We could go to the zoo!

FINN:  
Pick up girls at NYU!

BILLY-REX:  
We could sit in the park smoking pot!

SUZIE-LOU:  
Or not.

ALL BUT AERROW:  
There is life outside your apartment.

AERROW:  
Well, I guess I'll give it a shot.

ALL:  
There is life outside your apartment.  
I know -  
There is life outside your apartment.

CYCLONIS:  
I'm gonna jump!

TALONS AND RAPTORS:  
Don't do it!

CYCLONIS:  
Okay.

ALL:  
There is cool shit to do  
But it can't come to you  
So come on -

HARRIER:  
Get out of the way asshole!

AERROW:  
Fuck you!

ALL:  
There is life outside your apartment.  
Oh, you never know  
What's around the bend.  
You could win the lotto  
Or make a friend...

GUYS:  
Take her home to see your apartment!

STARLING:  
Do you wanna feel special?  
I can see that you do.  
Well, I can make you feel  
Special.  
If you let me feel you.

GUYS:  
She'll feel you!

STARLING:  
Where's your pad?

AERROW:  
Not too far.

GUYS:  
We could call you a carrier.

AERROW:  
We'll be fine, thank you! See ya!

JUNKO:  
Hope you don't get gonorrhea!

ALL:  
There is life outside your apartment.

AERROW AND STARLING:  
But now it's time to go home.

ALL:  
There is life outside your apartment.

AYRGYN:

I'm going home now.

AERROW AND STARLING:  
It's time to go home!

TALONS:  
That's where we're gonna go!

STARLING:  
I can make you feel special

RAPTORS:  
That's where we gonna go!

ALL:  
There is life outside your apartment.

ABSOLUTE ZEROS:  
We're going home now,  
That's where we're gonna go!

AERROW AND STARLING:  
But now it's time to go home

STORK:  
For porn!

_Picture every one leaving._


End file.
